


最高领袖

by Karas_sin



Series: kylux短篇 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Kylo作为Hux的妻子长大，结果却令彼此失望。





	最高领袖

Hux等了十四年，终于等到他的妻子成熟。

 

1.

Kylo14岁的时候终于成功转变成了Omega。

他惊慌失措地躺在床上，任由Hux用手指一遍遍确认那道新生的缝隙。他的腿间一片湿润，血液和其它东西。他根本不知道那是什么，他哭的以为自己得了某种绝症。直到Hux将他抱进怀里，告诉他会举行一场盛大的婚礼。

然后Kylo穿上了华丽繁复的礼服，站在红发的将军阁下身边。手里举着一捧鲜红的花束。

他抬头仰望，隔着面纱看见礼堂的光倾泻在Hux浅色的眉毛与睫毛上。内心有着小小的窃喜，因为对方温柔而郑重地亲吻了他。

可惜接下来的新婚之夜变成了一场噩梦。他本以为结婚意味着可以享受到更多的Hux，事实上他也确实得到了。因为Hux将他摁在床上，掐着他腰捅进了他。他几乎被捅穿了，身体像破开成两半。除了痛什么感觉也没有。

但是Hux很高兴。

自出生以来，便跟随在对方身边长大的日子里。他第一次看见了Hux的笑容。

他附在他耳边，说：“这就是你嫁给我后唯一需要做的事。”

 

2.

Kylo24岁的时候，最大的愿望是为Hux怀一个孩子。

他躺在床上，努力摆出顺从而讨好的姿势。邀请他的丈夫进入他。他用尽各种尝试，主动将皮鞭和药物递到对方手上。像最放荡的娼妓，忘记掉一切曾经撕裂的痛苦与恐惧，只想含住对方的结。因为只有在这种时候，他才可以肆无忌惮地抚摸对方的身体，细数红发中深藏的白丝。

他只是卑微地希望能够获取一些更多的目光停留，并能更光明正大地站在新帝国的元首身边。

他是他的妻子，从出生就决定了的。这是他存在的意义与生命的全部。

但他同时也知道，他只是Hux人生中很小的一部分。

没关系。Kylo对自己说，因为Hux的嘴唇会亲吻他的眼睛，舌尖会造访他的肌肤，汗水会滴在他的脸上，手指会掐着他的乳头，阴茎会捅进他的嘴里，精液会射进他的子宫里。

只要他听话地宛如小狗，在Hux胯下献出自己的屁股。不管会有怎样的疼痛伴随着床事，哪怕他会成为Hux某些时候糟糕情绪的发泄品。都比不上Hux只进入他这件事所产生的快感。

因为这就是爱情呀。

他可是唯一被Hux爱着的人呐。

 

3.

Kylo34岁的时候，每一次发情期的到来都如同恶梦。

他的女穴饥渴地如同填不满的空洞，子宫却贫瘠得种不出任何结果。他伤心难过愤怒疯狂过，可却没有任何办法。他的眼泪只会让Hux生出更多的厌倦，并一点点磨细脖子上的项圈。他害怕自己挣脱地那一刻。残缺的子宫如同一把利剑悬垂在心脏上，每每折磨着他的精神与生命。

可他依旧随时为自己的丈夫准备着，将各种各样的东西填进如同深渊的洞里。害怕自己在对方突发的性致中会有哪怕一点点的不适。他甚至坠上细小的铃铛，一步步走在Hux身边。提醒恳求着对方的灌溉，哪怕是用手指探访一下也可以。

可银河的独裁者并没有理会Kylo。

Hux只会在Kylo发情时纡尊降贵地出现在他的卧室里。这让Kylo更加痛恨自己的发情期，因为他们彼此清楚，他肮脏湿润的腿间生不出任何新的生命。他已经无法再让Hux提起兴趣了，不管他如何匍匐在丈夫的脚边哀求也没有用。

他唯一可以得到的，不过是Hux手中那根常年使用的金属手杖。

他只能努力支撑着自己酸软的身体，在Hux冰冷地目光中一点点将坚硬的巨物吞进体内。他想象着十年前Hux进入他的时候，嘴里忍不住念叨起过去那些用惯了的称赞。Kylo微微颤颤地跪坐在Hux手掌上方，任凭对方指挥着手杖粗暴而敷衍地刮着热烫的内壁。根本没有快感，不是Hux的阴茎根本解不开发情期的毒。他捂着脸哭着请求一次触碰。哪里都可以，哪怕只是手指摸摸他也可以。

但Hux只会抽出手杖并转身离去。

 

4.

Kylo44岁的时候，第一次被允许踏入Hux的卧室。

他在踏进房间的那一刻，就闻到了另一个Alpha的味道。这让Kylo明白，他将要踏进深渊了。然后在昏暗地房间中，他看见了自己卧躺在床上的丈夫。这位银河历史的缔造者已经垂垂老矣，他把太多精力奉献在了事业上，已至于76岁的身体再无法坚持下去。

Hux伸出了手，招呼Kylo靠近些。

他酝酿着勇气走过去，恐惧地看着床上干瘦的老者。最终大胆地上前握住对方的手，并将脸贴了上去。如同幼时他常对Hux做的那样。Hux发出了一声轻不可闻的笑声，立刻就让Kylo内心与身体深处火热一片。他忘记自己有多久没听过对方的声音，触碰过对方的肌肤或是看见对方的样子了。

明明他是他的妻子呀。Kylo的眼泪淌了下来，落进Hux的手心里。

“我很失望”

他的丈夫对他说。

“从你出生开始，我就看着你并期待着。我等待着你转变的那一刻，然后将我们之间的血脉成功延续下去。”Hux缓慢地闭上了眼睛，“可惜，你太令我失望了，和他一样。”

“现在，我要去了。”Hux示意Kylo抬起头，“继承人那些身后之事已经无所谓了，由他们争去吧。我早已拥有所有想要的一切了。”

Kylo痛苦地发起抖来，可却一句话也说不出。

“我会带你走的。”Hux用手指替Kylo拭去了眼泪，“我了解你，你会活不下去的。他们也没资格碰你。”

他罕见地露出一个笑容，如同他们新婚之夜那晚似的。

“既然你从他那里而来，便随我而去吧。”

 

5.

“我能和您躺在一起吗？”

Hux摇了摇头。他的眼睛里有毫不掩饰地笑意，仿佛在嘲笑着Kylo的愚蠢。

“那他会吗？”

Hux的眼睛闪过一丝亮光，脸上也突然焕发出了些许神采。Kylo绝望地垂下了眼睛。

“我该如何追随您而去呢？”

Hux让待命在一旁的机器人上前来，示意Kylo拿起对方递上的东西。

“这是……光剑？”

Kylo惊讶地看着手中的东西，灵魂深处都仿佛颤动起来。

 

“我以为自己很讨厌他。”Hux努力从床上撑坐起来。也许生命的最后一刻也触动了他，并使他忍不住向自己的妻子分享心中的秘密。“不，应该说我恨他。”

“但是当他真的闭上眼睛时，我却觉得沮丧极了。”

“大约太容易了，他就那样倒在我面前。让人一点儿兴奋欣喜的成功劲儿都没有。”

“直到我得到你。”

Hux闭上眼回味起那个瞬间，脸上露出了一个可以称之为幸福的表情。

“当我把你从他身体里取出来时，我突然明白到底缺少了什么。”

“他应该是我的Omega啊。成为我的附庸，为我延续血脉与生命。”

“可惜啊……”Hux睁开了眼睛，看着Kylo“这大概就是他的报复吧。”

“他那个人，也没有什么别的本事了。”他勾了勾嘴角，“只会以自己为代价将别人拖下深渊。”

“不过这次倒是……”Hux叹了口气，然后提高声音下达出最后一道命令：“点亮那把剑。”他看着Kylo，目光悠长。“让我再看看他的模样。”

Kylo抬头看了Hux一眼。

 

红色的十字光束伴随着低鸣在Kylo手中燃起。最后一滴眼泪从脸上划过，银河间最优雅的凶器从颈间一划而过。高大的身躯倒下时，Hux的视线穿过它们看向了前方巨大的保存装置。相似的身躯正安静而永恒地悬浮在其中，闭着眼的表情与地上的头颅完全一致。

他们都安静地等待着Hux。

“那就一起下地狱吧，Kylo。”

Hux闭上了眼睛。

 

\- EDN -

 

 

我摘下了一朵尸体上开出的花，欣喜地闻着它的美妙芬芳。

可惜它再无法扎根进土壤发芽，便只好带进我的坟墓枯萎。

这也可算做生死相依的爱罢。

因为那具倒下的尸体，可是我亲手杀死的恋人呢。


End file.
